Tainted Love
by impurest payne
Summary: John couldn't get her off of his mind, and now he comes face to face with her again but under dire circumstances. Pairing inside
1. Chapter 1

Tainted Love

disclaimer: own nothing

Chapter summery: John remissness about someone that he knew

crossovers with Btvs, Angel and raw.

Paring : BuffyAngel, JohnOc, DawnRandy, Faith, Willow?

prologue

John Cena stared out the window of the airplane, daydreaming while listening to his music. He thought over his life and about this one person who he left to become the superstar that he was now, but he doubt if she even cared about him. She probably moved on a long time ago, in fact he felt his heart drop a little at this thought. But that thought alone couldn't stop his mind from flaying back to that day.

_A younger John stared into the most hazel eyes he's ever seen. She in fact had an gold ring around her pupils with golden speckles, he touched her soft chestnut long brown hair. He pulled her into an loving embrace trying to anchor himself to this one spot. To her. He took in the sight of her, she was wearing an black v neck sweater that clung to her body with blue jeans. _

"_John I can't believe your going to be on Raw." the young girl said, pulling her sleeves down to cover her hands. Her chest touched his making her breaths more labored, he could see her desire and wished that he could give it to her but knew that would make this more difficult then it needed to be._

"_I don't know how to say this, but .. I can't see you anymore." he said and watched her face carefully , he noticed the tears fall without warning. He wished that he could take this pain away from her the one woman that he loved more then anything. But he didn't want to hurt her keeping the relationship going, because he knew that he would end up only hurting her more then he could ever dream. _

_He watched as the woman in his arms pulled away and started to back away, the tears fell more freely. He felt his heart clench and wanted to reach out to her, hold her and take her pain away but he knew that wasn't an option he already hurt this woman more then he meant too. _

"_Why John? Why?" she cried, he could only tare his gaze away . _

" _I don't want to hurt you anymore then this." John said softly , he couldn't meet her gaze ._

"_How can you say that?" she yelled, he met her gaze for an moment he could see the hurt and anger in her eyes. He knew that she would react this way, and braced himself for her fury. _

"_John, you're the only one that I ever let in and you want to throw away what we have? For the possibility that you'll hurt me more then this? well you can't Johnny boy. Good bye." she said and ran away. He watched her retreating form, with some silent tears falling down his face._

He noticed that he was only minutes away from L A now and couldn't wait to go to sleep to dream about the chestnut beauty that haunts him.

authors note : hope you guys liked it, this is my first time writing about wrestling before so please no flamers


	2. Chapter 2

Tainted Love

Disclaimer: own nothing

Summery: we meet the girl who is haunting Johns dreams

crossovers: Btvs, Angel, and Raw

Rating M for language, violence and future chapters

A woman of about nineteen stared out the window with an faint tear rolling down her face, her chestnut hair that went a few inches over her shoulders. Her hazel eyes peered out into the cold rain, she turned around abruptly when she felt someone standing behind her. Her hazel eyes meet brown one's, she smirked at the sight she saw.

"Faith what the fuck are you wearing?" she said taking in the sight of her sister slayer, which was the brunette slayer in an pink dress that was low cut showing off Faiths cleavage. The dress only reached her calves but looked amazing on her . The chestnut woman smirked, and tried not too piss her off anymore then needed.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard Chris." Faith growled, and Chris immediately knew she was talking about their favorite vampire. Angel.

"So your supposed to wear this to their wedding?" Chris said with an grin she brushed her brown hair off to one side.

"Fuck that." Faith growled pacing, " I don't even know why I'm even in the wedding party."

"Because Buffy finally forgave you and wanted you to be there in her greatest moment? Never thought that Buffy was the forgiving type but what ever." Christina said shaking her head, she turned her gaze to back out the window.

"What's wrong Chris?" Faith asked noticing her friends distant demeanor, Faith took a second to take in the sight of Chris. Chris wore an black tang top with dark blue jeans, she showed off her black rose tattoo on her neck with ease.

"I don't know I just feel as if something's going to happen." Chris said, and turned back to Faith.

"Why don't we go see what our fearless leaders want us to do today." Faith said leading Chris away from the window and towards the door, they walked down the hall over to Angel's office.

They entered without knocking like usual, and found their boss and mentor having an make out session with the older blonde slayer.

"Could you two ever knock?"Buffy growled before looking at Faith, "I told you it was a great choice."

"Whatever." Faith grumbled, she turned to Chris and smiled.

"So what are we doing today?" Chris asked, putting an around her best friend.

"I need the two of you and Dawn to go down and meet the WWE wrestlers, one of the seers predicted a lot of trouble coming and we don't want our guest to get hurt." Angel said briskly, he didn't notice Chris's face pale noticeably, she didn't want to face him. Not again not ever.

"Can I not go?" Chris asked Angel's eye's meet hers and she knew she had no choice.

Authors note: hope you liked the fic about Chris

great out come so far, so just in case people got confused. Chris is an slayer along with Dawn. Yes Dawn is now a slayer, and I'm gonna try not to do any Buffy bashing in this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Tainted Love

Disclaimer: own nothing

chapter summery: Chris comes face to face with John

Chris felt her face drain of even more color as the three females drove down to the stadium, after she left Angel's office she went home to change into an black swirly designed t shirt that was a little see though with an black tang top underneath, with black jeans. Her make up was a little darker outlining her hazel eyes.

The other two were dressed in black as well, but a little more revealing. Chris smirked at her sister slayers that have been there from the time she found out her slayer calling. Chris found out a few months after John had dumped to be an great wrestler, she could understand that it was probably for the best but she loved him. She didn't want to let him go, she wanted him to be only hers. She hated thinking of him with anyone else, she still felt her self getting hot during the night. Like only a few days ago Chris woke to the ache of need, along with this ache came memories of the pairs most tender moments underneath the shee

Tears rose in her eyes, at the memory. He was always so gentle and patient with her, she really didn't understand why. Sometimes she liked to think that he loved her for her odd self, but after he broke up with her. She could only come to one conclusion and that was he was biding his time something better came along. Chris put her head phones on and tried to tune out the world but all she was that familiar face that seemed to haunt her every move. He was her first love maybe even her only love in this life time but the love associated with that pain, caused her to close up and only let a select few see the true her.

When they pulled up out side the stadium all she thought about was John and his reaction to her, but she pushed that aside and looked into Dawn's sparkling blue eyes. The blue eyes that saved her from doing stupid things, and turned and met brown ones that could read your every emotion. Chris thought about only the mission right now, and how to avoid the coming confirmation with her former lover.

"Chris you worried about Cena?" Faith asked opening the car door, letting the anxious slayer out.

"Yeah, I don't know if I can face him." Chris said pinching her nose, trying to take the tension away.

"Its gonna be okay Chris," Dawn said holding her best friend, " and if he tries to hurt you, remember you're a slayer and you also have two other ones on your side."

"Thanks Dawn." Christina took a deep breath and walked into the building with shaky steps. Her friends were by her side in an instant watching their dear friend carefully. Dawn looked around at everyone, and took in the sites. she was amazed at the outfits some people wore.

"Don't worry Dawnie, you'll love to see them wrestle." Chris said with a large grin, she ignored the butterflies in her stomach and continued on her search to find Mr. McMahon. The Gm of the place, the girls took a turn right and Chris bumped a hard body. She looked up and was met by startling brown eyes, she tried to step back but almost fell over. She noticed large arms pulling her upward until she had sure footing, she looked up again to come to the realization that this was Dave Batista. Or the Animal.

"You okay there?" his deep voice asked her, her eyes only widened at the gentleness that he was showing.

"Umm fine, ahh do you umm know where Vince McMahon is?" Chris asked in an shaky voice, she wanted to run away and hid from the large man.

" depends who's asking." an voice came from behind the large giant, Chris peered over Batista's shoulder and saw the grey haired man. Chris turned to her friends and grinned, she met eyes with the Gm and saw the somewhat gentle side of him. " come on I haven't got all day."

"We're from Wolfram and Heart, and we wanted you to know were going to be doing an investigation." Faith stepped to where Chris was, she had her ID out and ready to be looked over.

"Alright little lady, just don't get in the way." Vince said and left the three girls alone with the wrestler.

"So who might you be?"Dave said peering down into the hazel eyes of Chris.

"I'm Christina Sin and this is Dawn Summers and that's Faith." Chris said trying to wiggle out of his hold.

"Dave let her go." another large man said but he had blonde hair, he walked over and looked at the girls.

"Thank you." Chris said rubbing her arms, she hated when someone tried to corner her. She looked at Paul ( triple H) with amusement. She hadn't watched WWE in over three years but she knew who these people were.

"Come on Faith lets go." Dawn said tugging Faith away from the two men, " Chris lets go before Faith does something stupid."

"Right." Chris said and took off after them, " so Faith what do you think?"

"So many hotties so little time." Faith said as she wiggled out of Dawn's grasp. " that Big brown haired guy really didn't want to let you go did he?"

"I don't think he remembered he was still holding me until Triple H told him to let go." Chris said with a smirk on her face.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the stadium

Batista sat with his back against the wall with his friends around him, he was telling them about the three hot girls he had seen. And about this one Hazel eyed woman that plowed right into him, John was taken back by his description of this girl. 'She sounds so familiar, Wait is he talking about who I think he's talking about?!?' his mind screamed.

"Did you get her name?" John entered the conversation, Randy, Paul and Rick turned to stared at the young wrestler.

"Yeah she said her name was Christina Sin. Nice name eh?" Dave said nudging Randy, John stood up and left the room without a word.

He turned one corner and plowed right into someone, he then landed on his ass. John stared at the person responsible for wasting his time when he was met with the most unusual hazel eyes. He saw her look of shock, he stood up and helped her up.

"Chris?" John timidly asked, he knew this was the woman that still laid claim on his heart.

"John?" Chris asked, she could feel the tears rising. She tried to pull away but he pulled her into a deep hug, Chris stiffened but embraced him back. Oh how she missed him, she let the tears go and pulled him closer to her body.

" I missed you Christina." John whispered into her ear seductively, Chris felt her body get all hot. She felt her breath get caught in her throat, she pulled away. This was happening way too fast her mind screamed.

" I missed you too John, I'm sorry this is just happening way too fast." Chris said and ran away, John watched her retreating form with an heavy heart. He knew he still loved her but couldn't help but feel the rejection start to settle in, he needed a drink he decided. Maybe numb the pain that was starting to throb from her, god he hated that he couldn't reach out and touch her. He missed the days when he just pull her into a passionate kiss no questions asked or when he could just hold her without her tearing up.

John walked down the hallway with a mask of emotion on his face, he just plastered on an fake smile. He walked out the front doors and just drove, he didn't care where he went he just knew that he needed to think about how he would get over her, or he should go after her with the full Cena charm. The latter felt like the right thing to do right now, maybe he would go get his vampire friends help on this. With that thought in mind he took a sharp turn and soon found himself speeding to get to this new destination, he pulled up outside a tall building and just walked in the front doors with out a second thought.

Authors note: ooh drama, forgot to mention that I would like you to r&r would be greatly appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

Crossovers : Btvs, Angel, WWE, and now Underworld ( well their villain guys, dunno about the others)

Chris sat in her dark apartment letting the tears fall freely, damn her for still holding on to him. Damn her for clinging on to the simple hope that he would return to her. Chris's mind couldn't close the image of Johns new appearance he was more toned and well built, she felt the burning sensation rise on her cheeks. She pushed her chestnut hair to the side and stared out the rainy skies of the LA weather, Chris smiled slightly. She had always loved the rain, maybe now would be the best time to let the emotion go and dust a few vamps. With her mind made up Chris walked to the front door with little hesitation until she saw the red rose just meters from her door, her eyes narrowed and scanned the area for any signs of anything supernatural. But she found none, Chris eyed the flower with cautiousness. She never even felt the impact of the weapon that hit her, instead she felt her world spin then go black.

With John Cena

John sat in his car thinking over going into the building, he unbuckled his seat belt when he felt like something was terribly wrong. He pushed open the car door with so much force he thought it was going to fall off, but he slammed without any second thought he rushed into the building with only one thought running through his mind. What the hell happened to his Chris, his mind screamed this question over and over again. She was the only one that held this connection with the wrestler, John opened the doors to Wolfram and heart with anger fueling him. Who ever even wanted to try and fuck with his Christina had another thing coming, he was going to show them pain, rage and the essence of fury.

He marched right into the office of none other then the vampire known as Angel. John glared at the aged vampire with anger and fear, his eyes spoke for him in this aspect . John didn't wait for Angel to offer him an seat instead he just sat down and stared at him.

"What happened?" Angel asked rubbing his temples, he could smell the anxiety radiating off of the young man.

"Something's happened to Chris. Don't ask me how I know, I just know. Like you would with Buffy." John said, he put his left hand on the his face and tried to calm himself down. He hated thinking of his Chris in peril, hell he hated think about Chris with anyone else but him. His mood just sky rocketed to fury, he could not phantom the thought of his Chris being harmed.

When the door opened again an petite blond and taller brunette walked in, John put his emotions on an leash trying to not harm them. The last thing he wanted to do is start something with Angel and his team, so he just started at the two females trying to size them up.

"Angel who is this?" The blond asked, her eyes shifted to the vampire.

"This is John Cena." Angel said narrowing his eyes, taking in what John said earlier in. " What happened to Christina?"

" That's the thing I don't know, I just get these feelings from her." John said shifting in his chair, he looked at the blond who's face took on an expression of protectiveness. The Blond grabbed the wrestler by his shirt collar, and glared at him menacingly. The blond slayer wanted to, no need to know what happened to one of her favorite mini slayers.

"Better start talking Cena." the blond growled, Angel place an had on her shoulders trying to calm her down.

"Buffy that's enough, Faith get Dawn and others. Tell them to be here in five minutes." Angel said trying to stay calm, John got ready to rise but Angel placed an hand on his shoulder holding him in place. Faith hurried out, "Sit"

John stared up at the aged vampire with worry in his eyes, then remembered his friends. John dug into his traditional shorts and pulled out his cell phone and started to dial in Triple H's number. It rang several times but was answered on the fifth ring.

"This better be fucking good." Paul growled into the phone, John laughed at the typical response.

" I need your help Paul, bring the kid and the animal with you when you come. " John whispered into the phone, but then remembered the vampiric hearing and just gave up. John glanced over to the aged vampire and the blond, he noticed they were holding each other in an warm embrace. He looked away trying not to think of how he used to embrace his Chris in that manor.

"For what Cena?" Paul asked, John knew had to explain it to him sooner or later but later sound like the best thing right now. John didn't notice Faith enter the room .

"Just get here Paul, by the way I'm at Wolfram and heart. You got five minutes, before I tell everyone about that one time at Marti gras with that fifteen year old girl." John lied through his teeth to get the older wrestler here, hell he didn't even think that Paul was anywhere near that area at the time.

"Fuck shut up I'll be there." Paul growled deeply, John smirked. He knew that Paul wouldn't call him on his bluff.

John hung up the phone and stared at the face now in front of him, John looked into the eyes of an brunette and saw the anger and distrust.

"John right? Well I'm Faith Chris's best friend. Better start talking, and if you don't soon you'll start losing body parts."Faith growled, she placed the same knife that put her in an coma on Angels desk. Faith moved forward a bit to empower her point, John felt his fear start to grow to a new level.

John stood up and placed his hands on the desk, and leaned forward to show the young slayer that he had no fear. His fear and love for Chris was more powerful then anything that this person can dish out, he looked her in the eyes and sighed.

"If I knew anything do you think I would be sitting here wasting time?" John glared, Angel watched the two with unease . John felt the impact before even knew it was coming, he felt himself fall against the chair in pain his lip poured crimson blood.

"Damn it Faith that's enough!" Buffy yelled. She glared at the young slayer as her own little sister walked in with a bleach blond guy and a few others. ( the scoobies and the fang gang guys to lazy to write all their names.) John wiped the blood off his face and stared at Faith with anger so intense that he never thought that he could muster, just as his own friends entered the office.

" About fucken time, so was it Orton or Triple H giving birth?" John mock glared at his friends, then turned back to the brunette in front of him.

"Faith, Dawn nice too meet you again. Where's the other one?" Dave asked, John wanted to hit the animal for his stupidity right now.

"That's why were here dumb ass, right John?" Randy piped up, John turned to the legend killer and smirked. John gently nodded his head, things were burning threw his mind that he wanted to say. Like how do you explain that connection that should have been long ago severed, but John thought that maybe Angel would understand this better then anyone he knew.

" Yeah, can we start now?"John said looking at the group with distrust.

"Anytime your ready Cena." Faith growled, John noticed the glare coming off of her and didn't know why 'seriously what the fuck did I do to her, god she just hit and now she's giving me glares.' he thought to himself.

" what the hell did I do to you Faith?" John growled, he didn't care if this person was Chris's friend he still had the right to be able to sit in an room without glares.

" Chris told me about you Cena, and lets just say I really honestly don't like you because of it." Faith said pulling out an cigarette and lighting it, she blew out an cloud of blue smoke directly at John.

" Fuck you and the horse you came in on Faith, what happened between me and Chris in the past is exactly it. Me and Chris in the past. So save me the slayer melodrama and back the fuck off."John said, shocking everyone in the room.

"How the hell did you know I was a slayer?" Faith asked in awe, her brown eyes searching him over.

"Chris did a spell when we were together to give me the ability to see the supernatural beings, like say a few vampires and an really powerful witch." John said with a smirk, as he looked at the bleach blond, the red hair woman and then to Angel " she's a very talented witch, or did you not notice that?"

" Chris was a witch?" A red headed woman commented, she turned to the one named Buffy and her jaw just dropped.

"Still is, and you didn't know that?" John gapped, he would of thought that Chris would want to share everything with these people. " Anyways well she also did another spell one that connects me to her no matter what, its kind a like I feel her emotions if she lets me. I almost forgot about it until just a few moments ago, when I got this powerful anxiety followed by fear, then nothing."

"So this Chris person is in serious trouble then?" Randy said rubbing his chin, his blue eyes concentrating on the floor. "Maybe it was a snap and grab."

" a what?" A blue eyed brunette asked the confusion laced in her voice.

" a Snap is sometimes knocking the person out but first scaring the shit out of em before grabbing them, kidnaping." Randy said looking her in the eyes, then turned to John. "Cena you better have a good plan for this one, last time I let you drag me into this I lost two years of my life."

"Do you ever doubt my plans?" John asked with an cocky grin.

"From the last time yes." Randy glared, then smirked. " Come on lets go back to the hotel and finalize the plan."

The wrestlers started to get up when the Blonde slayer stood up.

"Sit the fuck down, John I don't care about who you are or that your this famous guy. But this is our sister and our little slayer your talking about, so sit down and share with us what you know." Buffy tried to reason with them to stay and compare stories/ theories. She glanced at the other three wrestlers and held her hand out for them to shake, " I'm Buffy."

" I'm Paul, that's Randy and Dave. I'm guessing you already know John, so what's the deal? What are we doing?" Paul asked, he placed his fore finger on his chin in an thinking manor. " maybe we could use that connection and possible get Red over there to empower the connection spell."

"God does everyone have that spell on them," Buffy sighed but sat on her lovers lap (Angels), John laughed.

"No, he's just a really good judge of character. Randy practices some spells, nothing to heavy. Dave, is well an animal." John said, " now were on even ground."

"No were not, what is Dave?" Faith asked crossing her arms, " I mean there could a number of things he could be."

"I'm an England Lycan, I'm assuming you know of the several different types of werewolves out there you three being slayers and all." Dave said, " I think you all know about the war between the lycans and vampires."

They all gapped at him, but he just smirked. John laughed again, he then smirked at the others.

"So what about you Mr. Cena? I'm getting some odd vibes from you." Faith said her eyes never leaving his, she wouldn't back off from this.

" what does it matter? I mean we're here about Chris, so can we stop dicking around and get to business?" John growled, his blue eyes start to form an gold ring around them. Eerily the ring looked like Chris's.

"John calm down." the cerebral assassin said putting an calming hand on Johns shoulder, trying to relax the wrestler. John put his left hand overs his eyes trying to calm down, which took several deep breaths.

" I guess you can say I'm connected to Chris in more ways then one." John spoke once more when he was more calmer, "that was one of the few side effects of the spell. So can we get this started or should I just go on about myself?"

With Chris

Chris groggily opened her eyes and closed them abruptly as she felt an shooting pain from the back of her head. The memory of only a few hours ago started to flutter into her consciousness, she blinked several times just to get her eyes used to the darkness surrounding her. When her slayer vision kicked in, she found her self in an murky looking room with dirt flooring. She smirked to herself. ' god can't these dumb ass's afford proper flooring, Jesus Christ banana's how hard is it to come up with the money for it.' she thought to herself and found herself giggling a little. ' great plan Chrissy baby lets just sit here on the dirt floor, and I mean literally the dirt floor and laugh to our self like an crazy person.' the rational part of her brain commented, causing Chris to burst out laughing at the two conflicting parts of her brain.

When someone began to open the door Chris tried to muffle her laughter, but was failing. She was greeted by an odd pair of violet eyes, that was attached to wavy black hair and an pale complexion. Chris took in the woman's full appearance with what little light she got, the woman was a little taller then herself. More filled out and had an toned built, the woman glared at Chris but Chris smirked at the woman.

"What the fuck is so funny?" the woman said with an accent that Chris couldn't place, Chris glared at the woman.

"Nothing out of the ordinary in fact I love the flooring and decor in this room, I think I might do the same in my apartment back in LA." Chris smirked, then felt the Violet eyed woman back hand her.

" Now that the little Princess is all alone with no one to save her, we can unlock the secrets hidden from her. Possibly free the dark gift with in, oh dearest me mommy has said too much." an brown eyed woman said, Chris immediately knew it was the vampire known as Druzilla. Chris paled when looking at the vampiress in front of her. "Tis a shame that the little prince isn't here to save his princess, but the little princess will understand why mommy has stolen her away from her kingdom. Princess will understand why the past will comes back to haunt her."

Druzilla smirked at the young slayer, the two vampires left the slayer in the again black room. Chris tried to decode the crazy vampires encrypted message, but was finding noting. Well right now she had all the time in the world to figure it out . Chris laid back decided to get some more sleep before the vampire chicks came back.

With John.

John stared at the floor thinking about what everything that has been said but couldn't find the perfect thought to form about liking it all together. When he felt someone knocking in his head, John blinked several times before realizing that it might be Chris.

John? Her timid voice whispered, as if fearing someone might over hear them.

Chris? what happened, actually wait till I come get you. By the way WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?. John said rubbing his hands together.

I don't know Cena, and can you talk a little quieter I mean anyone to could be listening. Chris scowled, causing John to smirk. .

okay, please tell me?"John whispered, he loved the sound of her voice.

Some kinda basement, dirt flooring and crap like that. Listen Druzilla's here with some other vampire chick with violet eyes, black hair. I know your with the others and I want you to tell them this, and John please don't get hurt in this foolish fight over me. Chris said, John felt his eyes start to prickle from the forming tears.

Chris you know me, seriously John smirked as he wiped at his eyes.

John are you crying? Chris asked, her voice softened. John thought her voice sounded like that innocent woman he met when they were younger.

I could never lie to you, so on the brink. Chris I'm doing everything in my power to get you back here John said back to the world that needs you

John, I need to go, please tell the others I'll be fine . Chris said her voice starting to fade away then John didn't feel her right beside him anymore, he wanted to burst into tears from the lose of the presence of Chris.

"What's wrong Cena, it looks like your going through twenty emotions at once." Paul said concern laced in his deep voice, John waved it off .

" She's being held captive by an vampire named Druzilla, I think you two might know of her." John said pointing to Angel and Spike, they both shared an look that told John more then he need to know. John felt his eyes burn as they started to form an hazel ring around them, his anger brought out this change. He stoop up and grasped the vampires by their necks and held them off the ground, he snarled at them throwing them across the room.

The vampires both hit the wall with great impact that frightened the young slayers in the room, John glared at the vampires with so much distaste that the two reformed members of the scourge of Europe didn't rise right away. John smirked the typical smirk that Chris usually uses when about to win an battle, the same smirk that he himself uses after beating an opponent after the ancient dance of strength verses strength . When the two vampire rose, Faith stepped in the way with fire in her eyes that could rival Johns.

"Cena now is not the time to lose your cool." Faith scowled helping the two vampires back into their seats, " now is the time where you tell us everything."

" Fuck you, I don't need you." John took two wide strides to the door but was blocked by an blue eyed beauty.

" Chris needs us, all of us. I won't let you abandon her again right when she needs you the most." Dawn said crossing her arms, " John please do this for Chris, I know you still love her."

"The fuck do you know about me?" John growled still offensive, the angry Chris persona still dominating the usually calm man.

" John come on, sit down have some of this." Dave said leading the wrestler to his seat, he passed him an silver flask. John quickly downed the contents of the silver object in his hands, he instantly calmed. John smiled sheepishly at the others with an fearful look on their faces.

" What did you give him?" Faith asked sitting besides the lycan. Some how she felt a little safer being around the tall werewolf.

"Just an calming potion, I've learned since he joined wwe that he has a wicked temper so hence this helps after an match." Dave explained, " but the calming effects only last for an hour or so I'd advice you all to say what you need to say now and not later."

" alright, so Druzilla has Chris. Where?" buffy was the first to ask.

" some basement with dirt flooring, it looked kinda oldish." John said , "we need to do an location spell and make the connection deeper so I can feel her presence and pin point her ."

"Why not just do the latter spell?" the red haired woman asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Because the last one takes at least a few days to be ready and perfected." John said, looking at the witch.

" ah I forgot about that part." Red said with a slight smirk, her eyes still shining.

John looked at the red hair woman with confusion in his eyes, but brushed it off.

"So what are all your names? It only seems appropriate if I know your names since you know mine." John said, he smirked.

" This is Willow, that's Dawn my little sister. Over there is Xander Harris, that's Spike . Buffy said pointing to the whole scooby gang, then looked over to Angel.

"This is Fred/ Illyria , that's Gunn and over there is Wesley and Lindsay. And that green demon is our little Lorne." Angel said introducing everyone on his team, John looked at each and everyone of them with an slight smile beginning to form.

" Cena you okay?" Randy asked, looking at his friend.

"I'm okay, just getting the god ol feeling from Chris well what feelings she had for each of you." John said with a smirk. "Now should we get to work?"

"You read my mind." Buffy announced as she got up. "Willow, Dawn and Randy please go work on those spells. Angel, Spike and Paul right? Could you go check out all possible leads? Faith, John and I are going to check out the leads given to us."

"Wait we have to get back to the stadium for tonight's show." Dave said, looking at the group with a frown.

" okay, how about this you guys go do that Faith, Dawn and I go with you make sure nothing happens." Buffy said, then turned to her lover and kissed him gently on the lips before hurrying off.

"Okay Orton, Batista, and Hunter. Lets go make an appearance then get the hell out of there." John said getting up, he walked out of the office first

With Chris

The chestnut beauty slowly opened her eyes, waiting for something to happen when nothing did she fully opened them. Chris was staring into the violet eyes that Chris feared more then anything in this world.

" So our little princess is awake. I'd advise you to get up now, Dru and I need to move you before Viktor awakes and comes here." The violet eyed woman said helping the young slayer up, Chris stared at the vampire with disbelief.

"What is your name?" Chris asked letting the vampire lead the way, Chris felt herself easing more into an calm state of mind.

"As Dru likes to call me Snow, but you can call me Evie." Evie said with a slight smile, this was when Chris took in the way the vampire looked. Evie wore an black tang top with blue jeans, her black hair was tied in an long braid that went down her back. Her pale skin glowed in the dim lights, Chris thought she had seen the woman somewhere before but forgot where.

"Evie, what's so special about me?" Chris asked, her eyes narrowed a little.

"That you need to learn yourself little princess, time has a funny way of revealing itself." Evie said as she pulled Chris into an hallway with very little light, Evie held one slender finger to her lips to silence the young slayer. Chris watched fearfully as Evie went game faced on the person on the other side, Evie moved with such grace and serenity. Chris watched further as Evie dusted several vampires that opposed her. " come on Christina, we have to hurry."

Chris broke into an sprint to catch up to the retreating vampire, when Chris finally caught up to her. Evie was bleeding from the side of her stomach, the vampire smiled sheepishly to Chris.

"Are you going to be okay?" Chris asked, she pulled Evie's weight on to her own. Chris dragged the vampire over to where Druzilla was standing.

"Snow, the little princess shouldn't be taking care of you. It's the other way around." Druzilla said scowling the young vampire

Tbc

sorry for not having updated in the longest time, but here you go ya'll


	5. Chapter 5

Tainted Love

Chapter summery: Chris's past is brought to the surface

Disclaimer: own nothing, besides Chris and story line.

Lyrics from Within Temptation 'Somewhere'

Chris started at Dru with confusion, her eyes scanning the area when a vampire appeared behind her. Chris dove over the aged vampire, she round house kicked him. He fell to the ground but quickly got back up, he snarled at Chris. She glared, her anger flaring. Before she knew it her eyes changed to a ice blue, her power lashed out. Before she knew it she was chanting a spell, she ignited him with her blue flames. Dru and Evie stared at the young slayer, Chris let a few tears fall from her hazel eyes.

"I'm so sorry John." She whispered as she looked at her hands in dismay.

"Princess should be happy she remembers her true gifts." Druzilla said lifting Chris's chin up forcing her to meet the vampiress's searing gaze. "This is why you will one day be ruler of the night young slayer."

"Ruler of night? What, I thought it was only a vampire who could obtain that title." Chris asked, wiping her eyes free of the tears. She had promised not to use her magic after she found out she was a slayer, she promised herself after the spell she used to always make Chris and John connected. Forever. A price she was willing to pay, she loved him more than anything in the world. She still does, even though she will never admit it to him. Or anyone.

"The title belongs to your blood line." Druzilla said nonchalant, she flicked her hair in a human manner.

"My bloodline?" Chris asked confused, her eyebrows furrowed.

With John

John stared out of the window, his eyes unfocused.

"John don't worry we'll find her." Buffy said, she put her hand on his arm, Dawn drove the car in silence.

"B how do you know for sure?" Faith said taking a puff of her cigarette, her hair waved around her face .

"Faith, Chris is a strong Slayer/Witch." Dave said eyeing the reformed slayer; he didn't trust her at all.

"Have faith." Randy said, he wasn't looking at her but instead Dawn.

"Fuck you." Faith said glaring she hated the puns that were used with her name ninety percent of the time, she was about to yell off another retort when she lurked forward. Her body convulsed, the others didn't know what to do. She continued to convulse until randomly she stopped, she fell back into her seat.

"Oh my god Faith are you okay?" John asked cautiously, he pulled Buffy away from the reformed slayer.

"She's fine, of course a fighter till the end." The entity said slowly sitting upright, her voice was softer but more forceful, the Boston accent was gone replaced with the same accent as Chris. "Nice to finally meet you John and Buffy, my daughter tells me all about you when she visits my grave site."

"Your Christina's mother?" John asked disbelieving the entity, Faiths mouth curled into a smile, one that is never used. A pure innocent and amused smile that aluminates her entire face.

"You're not into the whole supernatural possibilities are you? My daughter is a rare breed of supernatural being, a born princess. I never thought her talents would filter back into the bloodline." Chris's mother spoke gently; she eyed all of the people in the car trying to figure them out. "Do you think its chance that a witch and a slayer would combined in such a way besides to take the title of 'Ruler of the night?' well anyways I have to hurry before this impatient slayer forces me out before I can tell you what you need to know."

"What do you mean 'Ruler of the night'?" Randy asked, Faiths mouth again rose in a smile.

"It's a title that affects all creatures of the night. Were's, Vampires, and all the other demons, even witches. Since she is in fact one." Dave replied before Chris's mother had a chance to, he eyed the entity in Faith and realized that he liked the light emitting from her. He wondered whether or not he would ever see this side of her again.

"Yes, thank you Dave. My daughter is the one to wield this title but something's changed in her, she now solely relies on her slayer abilities instead of combining them as she should. John what happened when you left her?"

"She….She …She got into some really dark magic, she tried to destroy the connection between us. So she tried to absorb all the magic she could, like Willow did. Well she is one of the most powerful witches in the world but she got addicted, she was so far gone that when I tried to help her it nearly killed the both of us. Then she found out she was a slayer. That's where you stepped in Buffy." John said felling like a piece of shit, he hated how he walked out on the only woman he loved. He hated how he couldn't be there for her in her time of needed, she was his one. When this was all said and done he wanted her to be his forever, he knew she still loved him.

"Chris was never good with her feelings. Granted that was her fathers and mine fault, damn this one really doesn't like to share. I guess I didn't ask now did I. John take care of my daughter, if you ever hurt her again I will make sure I have every ghost haunting your ass."

"I don't plan on hurting her ever again." John said holding Faiths hand in a tender manner.

"Why are you holding my hand John." The Boston accent returned, she glared at the man.

"Not yours Chris's mothers." John replied, he watched as she did a double take of what he just said.

"Chris's mother? All I felt was something in me that shouldn't be." Faith said downcast, she really wanted to talk to the woman who was Chris's idol.

"It's okay Faith; I'm surprised she stayed as long as she did." Dave said gently, he rubbed her hand gently, he wanted to see that side of Faith, and he wanted to be the one to make her smile like that. 'Aw fuck' he thought, 'I'm falling for her'.

"I didn't mean to kick her out." Faith said, letting Dave touch her hand.

"Slayer instinct Faith." Buffy said, "Its only natural the slayer gene would kick in if you were possessed."

"Its true, my mom was once possessed by an entity." Paul said speaking for once. "She was a slayer, as well and it only took her ten minutes for her body to cast it out."

"Never knew your mom was a slayer Paul." John said looking at his friend as if for the first time, maybe that's why Paul was faster and his reflexes were amazing. The blood of a slayer running through his veins made him a formable ally.

"It's not the kind of thing that comes up in everyday conversation now is it John." Paul replied with a grin.

"Find my daughter, protect her." Faith said with a far away look, her eyes gleaming.

"I will." John whispered.

_Lost in the darkness __hoping for a sign __Instead there's only silence __can't you hear my screams?_

He stared out the window once more and swore he saw her face staring back at him, her warm hazel eyes staring deep into him. Her long dark chestnut hair with a slight curl made her more angelic, in this apparition she smiled back at him.

_Never stop hoping __Need to know where you are__but one thing's for sure. __You're__ always in my heart_

Chris looked out into the dark abyss, she could feel him. Her one. She could no longer deny the feeling of her love anymore, she was his always has been, since the one moment they met.

_I'll find you somewhere __I'll keep on trying __Until my dying day __I just need to know ,__Whatever has happened __The truth will free my soul_

Her eyes watered, she knew that Dru and Evie were taking her to go to her 'prince', John. Her body warmed to the thought of being close to him again, she knew that this was her destiny. To be a slayer/witch, she knew that her children would be special as well. She could feel his breath on her neck, she wondered if the vampires could smell her arousal.

"Princess is happy to see her prince?" Dru said in her British accent.

"Yes I want to see him so bad." Chris whispered, never knowing that she had felt this way for so long.

_Lost in the darkness.Tried to find your way home, I want to embrace you. And never let you go_

John could feel her getting closer, but something was wrong. He could feel it.

_"Chris?" _

"_Yes John?" _Her voice filled with a deep emotion.

_"Something's wrong, Chris be careful." _John said, his mind reeling with things that could go wrong for his Chris.

"_I've got two master vampires with me John I think I will live_." He could tell that the young slayer was smiling.

"_Wait two?" _John asked.

"_Drusilla and Evie. Ask Faith about Evie." _Chris said.

"_Will do." John said_

"Faith what do you know about Evie?" John asked, both Dawn and Faith turned to stare at him with looks of pure terror on their faces.

"Evie is Dru's Childe; she's also a powerful seer like Dru." Faith said leaving out the part that Evie tried to kill Angel along with Spike not too long ago. She was worst then Darla and Angelus combined, she was the perfect vampire. Thanks to the teachings of all three, and Dru for showing her how to combine all three.

"She also tried to kill Angel and Spike a few months back." Buffy said, her eyes shining with anger.

"Well she's protecting my Chris so I don't really care what she did a few months ago." John said to the three slayers, he noticed their looks of anger but brushed them off when his phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"John?" A female Transylvanian voice answered, "This is Evie Helsing, your slayers know me."

"How is my Chris?" He asked, he tired to be silent but the whole car. Waiting for a explanation for the wrestler, he stared out the window waiting for the woman's answer, his breath caught in his throat.

"Viktor's awoken, as did Marcus. This is a serious problem John, which is why I'm calling you. John, I need you to meet us in twenty minutes at the air port." Evie said, her voice hitched with some deeper fear. The master vampire was never known for having fear in her un dead life. "John they want to claim her."

John held his breath thinking that he heard her wrong, his breath finally was freed but he crushed his cell phone in his hand terminating the call. His breathing turned labored, his eyes once again took on the gold ring around his eyes.

"John what's wrong?" Randy asked fear etched on his face, he looked at Dawn for help.

"Viktor and Marcus have rising, their coming to claim Chris." John said in his most primal way. She was his, he knew it, hell she knew it. They were meant to be together, always were to be."Go to the fucking Airport."

"Calm down John." Buffy said gently, she placed a warm hand on his forearm. She smiled at him a little as she turned to look at Dawn. "You heard the man."

Dawn smiled and happily complied with the demand, she pushed her long brown hair out of her face as she did a illegal u turn.

John rubbed his temples as he brooded about what he was going to kill these aged vampires, he had heard fleeting rumors about them both. But hearing Evie confirm their existence unease him as he thought of all he heard. Viktor was a aged vampire who killed his own daughter because she fell in love with a Lycan, a famous Lycan named Lucien. Thus starting a already hushed war between the two races, John could feel them already in the country. Anything do with his Chris he could feel.

With Chris

Chris looked at Evie, and shivered she hated when John got mad at others. She looked at the violet eyed woman not knowing what to say, Chris waited for her to say something.

"He'll be there with the bitches." Evie said with distaste, she hated those other slayers . They were the ones that destroyed her family back in the day, killed her Darla, and making Angelus more human then anyone would have cared for.

"Those bitches are my friends Evie." Chris said, she was talking about Dawn and Faith above all.

"I like the dark ones, not Buffy." Evie snarled, as she waited for John and his team to show up at the air port. Her black hair glistened in the slight moonlight, she looked right at Chris. "Princess should not trust a pure white slayer; she doesn't listen to all the grey areas."

"What do you mean Evie?" Chris asked her eyebrows furrowed.

"Buffy is narrow minded; she only sees what she wants to see. With a ruler of the night in her presence she might betray you." Evie said, crossing her arms daring Druzilla to say something different.

"Snow is right, the white one means well but her motives are uncertain." Dru said in her British accent. Chris looked at them both like they were crazy; Buffy was a mentor for all Slayers out there. She had to kill her lover; she had to die for to save her sister. Those are just a few of the sacrifices she made for the world, for her family, for her friends.

"Buffy was the one that saved me when I was heavily into using magic." Chris said defensively, she wanted to defend her mentor who saved her and gave her hope.

"We're just looking out for you Christina." Evie said in a harsh tone. Her eyes seemed more vibrant, Chris could feel something in the air. She tilted her head in towards the sky as she glanced to the road; she noticed a car speeding towards them. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickling; she got flashes of things she didn't want to remember.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, her hair was all around her face she raised her hand slightly in one graceful movement. Her eyes burnt a vibrant pale crystal blue, she could feel her power burning. Without thinking she levitated the car, she arched her back as her power called to her. She pulled the car gently over to them; she could feel their heart beats on her neck. She knew who they were; she could also feel their fear. All except one. Her John.

"My prince." Chris said as she set the car down in front of her, she stood still as he eased his body out of the car. He smiled at her, a smile she knew only belonged to her.

"My Chris." He said taking long strides to embrace her, he held her in his arms for what seemed like a century. It just felt so right to hold her, he patted her hair and pulled her closer to him as humanly possible.

"Kiss me you fool." Chris said, she pulled his down to hers. The kiss was gentle at first then turning into a more passionate one by the minute, they forgot about all around them as they were plunged into their own world.

"Ahem." A voice said behind the group, Chris and John turned. There stood a aged man with white thinning hair and blue eyes, the man wore a long black trench coat along with pant and a tunic black top.

With him was another male, he had dark brown hair that just touched his shoulders. He wore a sheer white shirt with leather pants, with a long cloak.

"Let her go mortal." the older one said in a British accent. He looked to his younger friend for support.

"She isn't yours Viktor." Evie said stepping in front of Chris protectively, she snarled at him.

"She already has a prince." Dru yelled taking her place next to Evie, the two master vampires glared at other master vampires. "Try taking her."

"Move aside." Marcus said growing wings; he glared at the two in front of him. Then noticed Evie for the first time since she spoke.

"Evelyn?" he whispered, he looked at her long and hard.

"Marcus, it's good to see you remember me." Evie sneered, "You left me with no word as to where you were. Just a child to remember you by."

"Evie please I was forced to …"

"Viktor forced you right?" Evie interrupted, her eyes narrowing.

"This is your Evelyn?" Viktor said looking her from head to toe appreciating what he saw.

"Was his Evelyn." Evie corrected, she pushed Chris back as she distracted the vampires. _Go, _using the bond that Chris and John had she momentarily was able to send messages through the mind _be quick, and make sure she lives._

TBC

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, things have been hectic.

But I'm working on the next and last chapter of this story. Hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

Chris and John held each other when they got back to Wolf ram and heart, the chestnut beauty looked into his blue eyes leaned in and captured his lips once again, only for a moment she knew this was hers. This moment was hers.

"Oh John I love you." Chris whispered pulling away, she hid her face away from him for a moment.

""I have always loved you Chris; I don't even know why we stopped being together." John said patting her hair gently.

"You left to be a wrestler John." Chris said, her eyes brimming with tears at the painful memory. This pain she hasn't really dealt with, just buried with a magic addiction. This is why she owed her life to Buffy and Willow, they searched for her. When they found the fallen witch, they told her she was a slayer. With this revelation she was able to let go of her pain and cause the demons new pain.

"Chris that was the biggest mistake of my life, watching you in pain like that almost killed me." He said pulling her close to him, he regretted making that choice for them the moment he saw her face fall.

"Then why did you do it?" Chris said clinging on to his shirt, she needed to know.

"I didn't want to hurt you more then that, what would you have done if you took my wrestling persona personal and thought I could ever cheat on you?" John asked the question that fuelled his decision.

"Died." She whispered, her eyes letting out the tears finally. She cried into the crook of his neck, wanting to let it all go, wanting to just love him with no hesitation. "Don't hurt me like that again John Cena."

"Never baby." John said whipping away her tears; his heart broke at the sight oh her tears. He wanted to make her smile or make her feel better. He rubbed her back.

"Claim me." Chris said huskily into his ear, she watched as he did a double take.

"What?" John asked confused.

"John you have to claim me before one of the vampires force me." Chris said, her eyes looking deeply into his.

"There will be no 'claiming' in my office Chris." Angel said with a smile on his face, he loved seeing his Chris happy. His favourite slayer since Buffy, he liked that Chris grew into such a beautiful women.

"Fine, to my condo." Chris said pulling John's hand out the door, she smiled at her mentor vampire she walked out the door. In moments they were at her front door, she kissed his lips as she opened the door. She walked into the foyer as she pulled off her shirt; he took a deep breath as he took in the sight of her after so many years of being apart. She arched her back in a playful manner; her black bra seemed like an insignificant item. She unclasped the item and watched as John reached for her, she evaded him with a large smile on her face. "Come on."

He followed obediently, reaching out to touch her. Oh god he's never been this turned on by a woman, she evaded him once again. She held her tender breasts in her hands, being a tease that John never knew she could be. He was used to her just loving him touching her, but this game seemed more fun to him. It showed him a side of herself that he never knew existed, underneath the touch exterior was his sexy kitten. They reached her bedroom; she opened the door and beckoned him to enter. He happily obliged, he took in the sight of her sacred space. He noticed all the posters of movies she loved, all the posters of things that meant something to her. He also noticed the large mahogany old fashioned dresser litter with her make up, cds, DVDs and pencils with paper.

"John, come here." Chris said seductively as she snaked her arms around his stomach, he could feel her erect nipples on his back. This made him take deep breaths; he turned to see that familiar smile that he knew so well. The smile that told him he was her one, that he would only be her love. He knew at first their love was tainted with others wanting to destroy the perfect harmony but now once their flesh meet nothing could ever break their bond again.

Kissed her gently at first but more passionately as the minutes passed, he trialed his fingers down her arms and up again in a seductive manner. He heard a slight moan escape her lips, he pulled he closer to himself so he could grab that perfect ass. He couldn't control himself; he pulled back and captured her erect nipples with his teeth. Causing her to moan louder this time, she gripped on to his shoulders realizing he was still wearing his shirt.

She stepped away and looked at him; she then gently pulled his shirt off. She stared at his perfect figure; his athletic body was well muscled and toned. She gasped at the sight of his six pack, she ran her hands over his stomach feeling his breathing start to falter from her touch.

He pushed her down to the bed and undid her pants, he pushed them off to reveal her black thong .

"My god Chris." He breathed. He pulled that off as well, and stepped away from her to undress himself. He saw her cock her head to the side and open her legs as she readied herself for her prince; he revelled at the sight of her womanhood. He lowered himself down to her and started pleasuring her by entering two fingers into her core, she gasped and dug her fingers into his shoulder causing him to go faster and deeper.

"Are you ready baby?" He asked but already knew the answer, he pulled away again in search of a condom.

"John just do it." Chris said ignoring the fact that she wasn't on any birth control but still wanted to have unprotected sex with the man she loved.

He crawled on top of her and gently lowered his pulsating erection into he core, she cried out as her body accepted him. He picked up the pace once her body fully opened to him, her cries got louder. She started to claw at his back as she arched her back to meet his thrusts. She cried out once more as she came to the end, her orgasm near. She could tell John was done a while ago but kept on going to please her and match her slayer stamina.

"My god." He said as he collapsed on top on her, "Does this mean your mine forever princess?"

"Yes my prince, and I think I might be a queen now." She said as she patted his head. "At least our love is no longer tainted."

He smiled as he got off of her and pulled her to him in a loving manner.

The end

Authors note:

Thank you guys for making this story what it is, there are so many times I thought about giving up on it .

Don't know if I want to write a second part to this story, review and tell me what you think?


End file.
